Tilting devices have been known for a long time and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,578,116 and 3,198,395 are mere representative examples thereof. These tilting devices even include some form of a device for locking the tiltable platform in a tilted position (see FIG. 7 of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,116). U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,395 uses hydraulic circuitry which locks the tiltable platform in a tilted position due to the non-compressibility of the hydraulic fluid.
In pneumatic circuits, however, there is a problem in that if there should be a failure of the air supply, a tilted platform could suddenly be without sufficient pneumatic pressure to maintain the tiltable platform in its tilted position. With a heavy weight on the tiltable platform, there is a possibility that the tiltable platform could suddenly lurch back toward a generally horizontally aligned position possibly resulting in a pitching of the load on the tiltable platform on to the floor and possibly on to personnel located immediately adjacent thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tilter catch mechanism for a tipping device capable of catching a tilted platform and preventing it from tilting back toward its horizontally aligned position upon the failure of a pneumatic pressure supply.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tilter catch mechanism which is in the form of a retrofit kit capable of being retrofitted on to existing tipping devices already in operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tilter catch mechanism, as aforesaid, wherein a toothed ratchet gear and a pivotal pawl are used in combination with each other, one being fastened to a frame supporting the tiltable platform and the other being supported on the tiltable platform.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tilter catch mechanism, as aforesaid, which is durable and is easy to install and maintain.